


Blame

by cherryeol04



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryeol04/pseuds/cherryeol04
Summary: Jinyoung blames Jaebum for the loss of their only child. Jaebum blames himself for not protecting his family better. Risking his life, he tries to save their daughter, but possibly at the cost of his own life.





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> *Cross posted on Wattpad*

Jinyoung laid curled up in bed, his arms wrapped around around a little pink pillow, he had his face buried in it as he sighed heavily. It had been a full two months since they lost their only daughter, a rival pack had attacked their village, leaving most of their homes and families in ruins. They were lucky to come out of it alive. But through the chaos the rival alphas had taken the first born of each family. Including their 6 month old pup.

He had spent the first week laying in her nursery, crying his heart out while Jaebum tried to console him. But as time went on Jaebum started to get frustrated with him.

“Jinyoung stop moping and come to dinner. It's been two months. You can't keep moping around like this!” Jaebum called out from the other side of the door. “I know you want her back but you know that we can't attack them with our people in this state so you might as well just give up for now.”

Jinyoung tried his best to tune out what Jaebum was saying. He honestly couldn’t believe his mate was telling him this. Yes, fighting wasn’t an option at the moment, but to give up on everything? To just stop mourning. How could he expect him to do that? That was their daughter. Their only pup; their shining star. He couldn’t possibly just not feel this way. Did he not have feelings? Did he not care and love her?

The knob jiggled and Jinyoung looked up slowly as the door opened and he was greeted with the frustrated scowl of the other. “Go away.” he whispered.

“Stop it.” Jaebum grunted. “Just stop it. What is this doing? Is this going to bring her back?” Jaebum asked as he stepped into the nursery. “No! It’s not going to bring her back. It’s not helping in any sort of way. So suck it up and get up.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Jinyoung snapped and turned a heated gaze to Jaebum. “You have no right to tell me how I should feel and how I should or shouldn’t act.” he said. “You act like this doesn’t affect you? Don’t you care?!”

“Of course I care. But unlike you I have a brain. I know what we have to do.” Jaebum snapped. “And this isn’t it.”

“You care?” Jinyoung asked and glared. “How? You didn’t cry! You didn’t mourn. You were sad but now you act like you could care less. I don’t understand you!”

Jaebum sighed as he walked over and grabbed Jinyoung’s shoulders and held them tightly, staring into his eyes. “I’m not weak.” he said simply. “Now get up and go eat or starve.” 

Jinyoung turned over and huffed as he hugged the pillow tighter. “I’d rather starve. Who knows what our baby girl is being put through right now… she probably not even alive.” He mumbled, tearing up at the simple thought, it made him sick to his stomach to think about what was happening to the children of their pack right now.

He felt the hands again, pulling him up, shaking him a little. “Jinyoung get a fucking grip on yourself! You're not the only one that's grieving. You're not the only one who lost someone that day! So why am I the only one trying? I get that i'm your alpha but jesus fucking christ Jinyoung!” He growled out, his nails digging into Jinyoung’s shoulder.ls.

“I know Jaebum! I fucking know! I don't care if i'm being pathetic because at least i'm showing that it hurts!” Jinyoung spat out, glaring hard at the alpha in front of him. “You haven't shed a single tear for her! You haven't mourned. You haven't grieved even for a second.” He growled back, yanking Jaebum’s hands away from his shoulders. “I hate you for it. You're heartless… “ His voice lowered a little as he got up off the bed, moving to shove Jaebum out of the room. “I don't even know why I bother with you anymore Jaebum! So just get out!!”

Jaebum found himself with the door slammed in his face, the anger that was bubbling up inside of him was nearly pushing him past his limits. 

“I’m heartless? If i’m so heartless then why am I out there every single day training to get back what's ours? How can you just shut yourself in and do nothing while everyone else is working their asses off to regain strength to take them back?!” He shouted, slamming his foot against the bottom of the door. “You don't think I want her back? You're right. I didn't mourn, i didn't cry. Because i'm actually the one in this relationship who has the balls to even do anything about it! If it was my choice I would go in alone and get all of them back even if it meant i would die just to save them!”

“Oh you’re so fucking high and mighty aren’t you?!” Jinyoung shouted at the door. Even though he couldn’t see Jaebum, he could picture him and he hated him so much. “Then fucking go right now and get them back! I’m not spineless! I’m alive. I have a heart and soul! You can’t stand there and blame me for that!” he shouted. “You’re such a god damn asshole! Go and I don’t care if you die or not! I already lost the love of my life. She’s not here, I can’t hold her and cuddle her…” he trailed off as he lowered his head, sniffling. “I can’t feed her or sing to her. Or see her beautiful smile. I can’t...she’s not here.”

Jaebum let out a little huff as he kicked the door again, he pushed himself away from the door and stalked down too hall and out of the den. A frown was etched on his lips as he headed for the combat training grounds, it was the one place in their territory that wasn't completely destroyed. He pushed passed a few of the people who were crowded around their leader, he headed into their warehouse and started to pack up a duffel bag full of supplies, various weapons, knives, guns, ammo clips. 

“Jaebum what do you think you're doing?” The head alpha asked, his voice loud and demanding.

He ignored him. He didn't care what the others thought. His duty as a mated alpha was to follow his mates wishes, and if Jinyoung wanted their packs children, and their daughter back that badly… who was he to deny him? Dying for the sake of the pack sounded better than being in a constant battle with the only person who kept him going.

“Jaebum, answer me.” the leader spoke. Jaebum sighed heavily as he zipped up the bag and shouldered it as he turned and stared at the older man. “I’m going to give my mate what he wants.” he said. That was all he was going to say. He pushed passed the other and headed out. He knew where the rival pack was and headed towards the south. He didn’t know how exactly he was going to get them back, but he would. Even if he really did die trying. 

~*~

Days passed by and eventually Jinyoung became worried. When the constant annoying voice of his mate stopped echoing in the den, he thought at first that Jaebum had just given up on him. But when he didn’t hear anything from his mate; no noise or movement, he got worried. He finally wandered out and found himself alone in the den. And he wasn’t sure how long he had been home alone. 

Leaving the den, he ventured out towards the village center and searched for anyone who could have seen where Jaebum was. The village was still in ruins. It was going to take longer than two months to rebuild. And even longer than that to repair the broken lives. Just staring outside was a horrible reminder of what happened.

Upon seeing Jinyoung the head alpha rushed over, stopping him. “Finally! We thought you’d never come out! We have a problem.” He said quickly, his eyes wide with panic. “A few days ago Jaebum went kinda rouge and took supplies to the south. We've been trying to find him in the forest but there's no sign of him anywhere!”

Jinyoung froze as he stared at the alpha, tears starting to well up in his eyes. “W-what? What do you mean he went to the south?! Oh my god. No… no no no!” He shook his head and grabbed the Alpha’s arms. “This is all my fault.. this is all my fault! “ He whimpered and shook his head slowly. 

“what do you mean it's your fault? Jinyoung what did you say to him??”

“I-I told him I didn’t care if he died. That he should bring back our daughter.” Jinyoung whispered. “But he...he was so heartless. He didn’t care!” he whimpered and bit his lip. “I...I didn’t think he would go. I can’t...we have to go find him! What if he’s really dead?!”

“How could you say something like that?!” the leader shouted. “Of all the things to say to him! To anyone! We all lost our children. Not just you Jinyoung. Jaebum fought nobly for us, but nothing we could have done would prepare us for what happened!” he said. “This is no one’s fault but that pack!”

Jinyoung shook his head as he covered his mouth. “I was angry! I was angry with myself because i couldn't protect her. They ripped her out of my arms…” Tears started streaming down his cheeks. “We have to go find him!” He whimpered out and shook the alpha.

He shook his head and stared at Jinyoung. “We've tried! He doesn't want us to find him. He's covered his tracks. It's all we've been doing, for all we know he's already across the border and inside their village!”

“You don't understand we HAVE to find him! I can't lose him too!” Jinyoung choked out.

“Maybe you should have thought of that before saying what you did.” the leader spoke and pulled Jinyoung’s hands from his shoulders. “So stop it.” he said. “We will go find him. But we need more time.”

“We don’t have time! Don’t you understand?! Please….please!” Jinyoung begged.

The leader sighed and nodded his head slightly. “Fine. We’ll gather a few men and go find the village. We’ll scout out and if we see him, at least we’ll know. There is no way we can take on the pack.”

Jinyoung nodded slowly and rubbed at his eyes. “Whatever happens we have to get them back… Dead or alive.” He said softly and sniffled. “If… When we find him I’m coming with you.” He told him firmly,

The leader shook his head. “That's not wise. You're an omega, you have no combat training. Worst case scenario is that you slow us down and get yourself killed. Then you’ll never see your daughter or Jaebum again!” 

“I don't care! I'm going with you, worse case scenario again or not.” Jinyoung growled out.

The leader sighed and shook his head. “You’re too stubborn. Fine. Get ready to leave. I’ll gather others.” he said. He turned and headed off, leaving Jinyoung alone for a moment in thought. He couldn’t let Jaebum die. If he ever saw the other again, he was going to apologize and beg for forgiveness. He couldn’t lose him as well.

It was only half an hour later and the small group of wolves were on their way through the forest, making their way to the border. IT was eerily quiet and it had everyone on edge. Either they were going to find Jaebum alive, or they were going to find who killed him.

Jinyoung followed along, being tailed by a few stronger members of the pack as he looked around, in his hands he held a shotgun, loaded with a few bullets. They had taught him the basics while everyone was gathering. He was trying to catch onto Jaebum’s scent, he knew it better than anyone. It was engraved into his brain and into his soul, so if there was even a trace of him he was the one how would catch it. 

“Stay close Jinyoung.” Mark, one of the beta’s of the pack whispered to him as he begun to lag behind a little. “If we are all going to stay together you have to keep up.” He looked at jinyoung as he kept his finger on the trigger of his gun. 

Jinyoung nodded slowly, looking over at the elder. “I know.. I’m just trying keep my senses trained on him.. If he’s been anywhere close I’ll be able to tell..”

“You need to stay alert. If something happens because you got left behind, then this would be all for naught.” Mark said and looked around carefully. “We’ve checked this area before. He’s not here.” he assured the other and kept walking.

Jinyoung sighed softly and closed his eyes for a moment before he continued walk.

Mark kept his eyes on Jinyoung, it wasn't a good idea to have him out here for this. Who knows what they were going to find… or if they were going to find anything at all. He was worried, everyone was. It had been such a short time since the attack and now with Jaebum missing… 

“Everyone stop!’ Their leader called out quietly, turning to look behind him as he pointed ahead of him. “We are here… Be quiet and stay out of sight. Nobody make a move until I give the go ahead.” He hissed, directing it more towards Jinyoung than everyone else.

The smell of blood was potent,he couldn't tell if it was from the rival pack, Jaebum or their children. Something had definitely happened, he just didn't know what.

They were silent for a long while, waiting for the cue to move. Those in the front were scouting the area and after a few tense moments, the leader nodded. “No one is in sight. Be careful. Move slowly. I don’t think they’re here.” he said. 

The group started walking, leaving their cover and entering the village. Heading to the village center, they came upon the gruesome sight of the rival pack, and source of the smell. There were many of them, dead. Some still in human form, others shifted. There were far too less of them to be the whole pack and probably those remaining ran off somewhere to hide and lick their wounds. It probably meant they didn’t have much time left before they came back.

“Did...did Jaebum do all this?” Mark questioned in shock. 

“Most probably. But where is Jaebum?” the leader asked.

Walking carefully through the corpses, Jinyoung kept his eyes opened and his sense alert. He passed a house on the left and had to stop as the scent hit him. He jogged back to the house and opened the door quickly. What greeted him was the sight of their missing children, most still there. “They’re here! I found them!”

At the sight of a familiar face all of the kids started crying as most of them tackled Jinyoung, sobbing as they thanked him. The older children gathered up the infants that had been able to survive, one of them walking up to Jinyoung as she held out a little pink bundle. “We did everything we could to keep her alive, some of us gave up our own meals for the infants, just so they could make it even if we didn't.” She whispered.

Jinyoung gently pushed through the limbs that were wrapped around him, taking his daughter into his arms. She was still alive.. But barely, she was cold and her nose was running. He gently handed her back to the girl and pecked the top of her head. “I’ll have some of the others take you all back.. I need to find Jaebum.” He said firmly, his eyes trained on each of the kids as they slowly lowered their head. 

“Jaebum… ran off. He was really injured when he crowded us all in here just so we would be safe.” On of them said softly as they pointed towards the west. “A fw of us saw him go that way, but we aren't sure how far he went.”

Jinyoung nodded as he carefully pulled himself away from the kids. He walked out of the room and waved a few of the others over. They came running and peered into the house, smiling.

“They’re alive? Oh my god.” Mark whispered and smiled. He ran in and wrapped his arms around his son, holding him close. “Oh thank god.” 

“They said, Jaebum went west. I’m going to find him.” Jinyoung said. Mark turned to look at the other, but Jinyoung was already running out.

“Jinyoung!”

Jinyoung kept running, his head turning frantically to pick up Jaebum’s scent. He needed to find him, he needed to make sure he was okay. He couldn't lose his mate. The time he spent alone in the den made him realize that he had pushed Jaebum away more than he ever should have. The things he said to him… he didn't want him to die… “Jaebum!?” He called out as he sniffed the air, catching onto a faint trace of Jaebum. 

“Where are you…” He panted out, pausing to catch his breath. The scent was getting stronger, as well as the scent of blood. He could hear his pack leader calling out for him, as well as a few of the scouts. Their voices were filled with worry and tension. 

A noise to the right of him made his breath catch in his throat, a groan of pain. His head whipped around towards the direction it came from. “Jaebum?...” He called out softly, biting his lip as he slowly, cautiously made his way towards the groans.

Pushing past a bush, he looked forward and gasped as he spotted his mate, kneeling on the ground as he held his side. “Jaebum.” he whispered and rushed over, kneeling next to the other. Looking the other, he realized how badly hurt the other was. “Why?!”

“Because…” Jaebum whispered as he looked up. “I had to make you happy.” he panted.

“Jaebum...oh my god.” Jinyoung whispered. “No. Why? Why? I said horrible things but I didn't want this. You're so hurt. You could die!”

Jaebum looked up at Jinyoung as he panted heavily, his body was slowly starting to give out on him. “I-I'm fine.. The kids.. Are the kids okay?” He rasped out,his eyes starting to flutter as he swayed slowly. His vision was slowly fading from the loss of blood.

Jinyoung held onto Jaebum as he moved closr.. “Jaebum they are fine, the others are taking them home.” He said and looked up at their leader pushed through the bushes. “We have to get him back to the village!” He pleaded, looking down at Jaebum as his body went limp against him. “Jaebum..?” He whispered softly, shaking him gently. When he got no response he looked up at their leader with wide eyes. “ “Please! We have to go now!”

The leader stared at Jinyoung and then down at Jaebum. He let out a sigh and carefully bent down to pick the other up. “Alright, let’s get back. But don’t go off again Jinyoung. Something bad could have happened to you.” he scolded.

Jinyoung bit his lip and nodded as he stood and followed after the leader quickly, trying to stay close to keep an eye on Jaebum. The other had to pull through this. He just had to. The trek back to the village seemed to take an eternity, but of course it would seem like that with all the worrying Jinyoung was doing. The leader took Jaebum to see their doctor and Jinyoung stayed behind to give them room to work. He needed to check the children as well and see his daughter. He prayed she would get to grow up knowing both her parents.

Once they reached the village Mark ran over to him, panting softly. “Jinyoung, I need some help, the kis are starving and if i don't get some help making food I think I’m going to go insane. I’ll have Bam go with Jaebum to keep us updated on everything “

Jinyoung nodded and bit his lip. “Okay, I’ll make food for the infants, I’ve had a bit of experience. At it..Do you think he’s going to make it?” He asked softly, glancing towards to medical center. “I-I need to make things right with him.. He has to make it..”

“I don’t know. It’s too early to tell. We’ll just have to wait and see.” Mark said and sighed softly before guiding the other to one of the buildings. Walking in, they headed straight for the cooking area and started working on making the food for the children. They needed quite a bit and it took them a while, but eventually it was all cooked and you helped get the plates fixed before serving the older kids. Then they moved to work on feeding the infants, smiling softly at each and every one of them.

“Beautiful babies. IT’s okay. You’re safe now.” he whispered. “And soon you’ll be back with your mommies and daddies.”

~*~

Once all the kids were full and sleeping Jinyoung met up with Bambam outide of the clinic, looking at him with worried eyes. “How is he..?” He whispered softly, biting his lip in worry. “Is he okay?” 

Bambam sighed heavily as he shook his head slowly. “He’s got a lot of internal bleeding.. Two gunshot wounds and a nasty gash over his chest. He’s lucky the claws didn't pierce his heart.” He said softly, running a hand through his hair. “Hes… Hes in a coma” He mumbled softly. They had done everything they could for Jaebum, stitching everything up, pulling the bullets from his body and give him as much blood as they had. If he was going to survive this he would need to be moved to the city…

“Coma? How?!” Jinyoung asked and whimpered. He looked down at the ground and sniffled. “This is all my fault. If I hadn’t...if I hadn’t been so cold to him. He wouldn’t have gone off alone. I’m so stupid.” he whispered and ran a hand through his head. “What’s the next step? What are they going to do to get him to wake up? Don’t tell me they aren’t going to do anything.” he cried softly.

Bambam sighed softly and shook his head. “We are transferring him to the city, a doctor that we trust will be taking care of him. He will have around the clock guards making sure the rival pack doesn't get through.” He said softly, motioning towards the door. “If you want to see him you can. The blood loss and trauma that he put himself through is what caused the coma. He pushed himself too hard and too far. It's amazing that he was even conscious when you found him.”

Jinyoung sighed softly and moved passed him. He walked into the room and moved to the bed, taking Jaebum’s hand instantly as soon as he got close. “You stupid fool.” he whispered and brought it up to kiss the back of it. “I love you so much. Why did you do this? Why? I could have waited. I should have waited. I’m so sorry.’ he whispered. He leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to Jaebum’s lips. “Please, please just wake up.”

Their leader stood to the side and watched Jinyoung for a moment, lowering his gaze before moving over to Jinyoung’s side. “He’s strong…” He said softly, resting a hand on his shoulder gently. “He's a fighter, you know that. He’s going to pull through, we just have to get through the worst of it. An ambulance is on its way right now so we can get him what he needs.”

Jinyoung looked over at the other leader and nodded his head slowly before looking down at Jaebum. “Of course he will. He has to. He can’t...he can’t die.” he whispered. He stood there for a long while, just watching his mate intently. The ambulance soon arrived and the EMTs entered, taking care to prep Jaebum onto the stretcher and carry him out. Jinyoung debated if he wanted to go, but he wanted to stay and be with his daughter. He knew he couldn’t bring her if he did go. But Mark was caring for the babies, so maybe...maybe…

Nodding to himself, he followed them out and climbed into the back of the ambulance and made himself comfortable. Hopefully they got to the hospital in time, to save Jaebum so he could wake up.


End file.
